Alien Decimation List/A.X.I.S.
---- NOTE: THIS EVENT HAS NO OFFICIAL BANNER TO REPRESENT THE EVENT. THE BANNER SHOWN IS ONE MADE BY WHEATHLEY NOT BY KIXEYE! ---- Event Overview Alien forces have launched a large scale assault into our sector. Rebels, you and your allies must resist against these invaders! Destroy their fleets, their bases and capital ships to show them invaders are not welcome into our space. Phases |-|Initial Phase= Phase 1: Reaper and Ancient Reaper fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes. The Reaper fleets contain a large number of Alien Reapers that flank your ships from both sides and deal a good amount of damage over time. The Ancient Reaper fleets feature Ancient Reapers. They deal high Plasma damage in bursts and can spawn additional Alien Reapers to support them during the fight. There are Blitz variants that feature even faster Reapers. Reaper 40-90.png|STRIKER pattern Target: A formation of rapid Unknown craft ready to attack. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient Reaper 40-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Ancient Alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient Reaper 80-85-1.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Ancient Alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient Reaper 90-100-1.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Ancient Alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Battleships. Blitz Reaper (40-100).png|STRIKER Pattern target. Ancient alien crafts that utilize overwhelming speed to deploy aggressive swarm-and-subdue tactics. RECOMMENDED: Cruiser and Battleships. |-|Intermediate Phase= Phase 2: Barrage Hive and Ancient Hive fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes. The Barrage Hive fleets consist of 2 Barrage Hives that deal a large amount damage from long range but are considerably weaker once you close the distance. They also project a Stasis Field that slows down your ships. The Ancient Hive fleets feature Ancient Hives which deal massive Plasma damage from long range but are basically unarmed once you get close. However, they can spawn additional Barrage Hives that defend themselves well at any range. There are also Arrestor Beam Turrets near the Hives which severely hamper a fleet's advance. During the 19th Alien Decimation, these fleets were replaced by AXIS Deceiver fleets which featured Guardian Cruisers with enhanced range and agility. Barrage Hive 40-90.png|DEFENSE Pattern target. Long range Hive fleets armed with a variety of weapons. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Cutters. Ancient Hive 40-100.png|DEFENSE Pattern Target: Heavily defended Ancient Hives where new enemies are bred. RECOMMENDED: Cutters. AXIS Deceiver (40-60).png|AXIS Deceiver: An all-purpose separatist fleet found in the frontline of any encounter. RECOMMENDED: Battleships. AXIS Deceiver (70-80).png|AXIS Deceiver: An all-purpose separatist fleet found in the frontline of any encounter. RECOMMENDED: Battleships. AXIS Deceiver (90).png|AXIS Deceiver: An all-purpose separatist fleet found in the frontline of any encounter. RECOMMENDED: Battleships. AXIS Deceiver (100).png|AXIS Deceiver: An all-purpose separatist fleet found in the frontline of any encounter. RECOMMENDED: Battleships. |-|Boss Phase= Phase 3: From the 11th to 13th Alien Decimations, Reaper Harvester or Barrage Harvester fleets spawn from the Unstable Wormholes, depending on the exact iteration. During the 11th Alien Decimation, classic Harvester Fleets were also available. From the 14th-16th Alien Decimation, level 90+ Ancient Reaper and Ancient Hive fleets spawn in place of the Harvesters. From the 17th Alien Decimation onwards, Phase 3 did not exist. Alien Harvester 70-85.png|A capital class Alien ship with regenerative capabilities. Unknown Barrage Harvester 90-100.png|DEFENSE Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with long range weapons and regenerative abilities. Unknown Barrage Harvester (Co-op) 90-100.png|DEFENSE Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with long range weapons and regenerative abilities. Unknown Reaper Harvester 90-100.png|STRIKER Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with rapid engines and regenerative abilities. Alien Sector The Colony 47 Infected Sector is active throughout the event. Level 40-50 Alien Outposts spawn close to the Alien Sector while Outposts of all levels spawn inside the sector. Level 60+ Ancient Reaper and Ancient Hive fleets also spawn within the sector. Unknown Outpost (40-50).png|BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive structures. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers. Unknown Outpost (60-70).png|BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive structures. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers. Unknown Outpost (80-90).png|BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive structures. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers. Unknown Heavy Outpost (90-100).png|BASE Pattern target. A larger military outpost containing many defensive structures. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers and Suppressors. Ancient Outpost (40-70).png|BASE Pattern target. Former human colony overrun by advanced Alien technology. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers and Suppressors Ancient Outpost (80)-1.png|BASE Pattern target. Former human colony overrun by advanced Alien technology. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers and Suppressors Heavy Ancient Outpost 90-100-1.png|BASE Pattern target. Former human military outpost now completely overrun by advanced Alien technology. RECOMMENDED: Destroyers and Suppressors Event Details The 11th-17th Alien Decimations were held during the following dates: |-|11th Alien Deci.= 11th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|12th Alien Deci.= 12th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|13th Alien Deci.= 13th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|14th Alien Deci.= 14th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|15th Alien Deci.= 15th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|16th Alien Deci.= 16th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|17th Alien Deci.= 17th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|18th Alien Deci.= 18th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|19th Alien Deci.= 19th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) Trivia *This new variant like the event AXIS, suffered backlash due to the reduced point payouts. *A major bug involving co-op was uncovered during the 11th Alien Decimation, resulting in the removal of all co-op targets until October. *The 14th-18th Decimations had no Alien Harvester, contradictory to the original lore of the event. *The 19th Decimation saw many Alien fleets being replaced by A.X.I.S. fleets. Gallery AD--07-13-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 11th Alien Decimation. AD--07-27-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 12th Alien Decimation. AD--08-10-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 13th Alien Decimation. AD--08-24-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 14th Alien Decimation. AD--09-14-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 15th Alien Decimation. AD--09-28-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 16th Alien Decimation. AD--10-18-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 17th Alien Decimation. AD--10-26-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 18th Alien Decimation. Unknown Reaper Fleet 2 (in-game).png|Reaper As it appears in-game Ancient Reaper 90-100.png|Ancient Reaper 90-100 as it appears in-game Ancient Reaper 80-85.png|Ancient Reaper 80-85 as it appears in-game Ancient Reaper 70-75.png|Ancient Reaper 40-75 as it appears in-game Barrage Hive 40-90.PNG|Barrage Hive as it appears in-game Ancient Hive 60-100-1.png|Ancient Hive as it appears in-game Unknown Reaper Harvester .png|Reaper Harvester as it appears in-game Unknown Barrage Harvester (Co-Op).PNG|Barrage Harvester (co-op) as it appears ingame. Unknown Barrage Harvester 90-95.PNG|Barrage Harvester as it appears in-game. Heavy Ancient Outpost 90-100.png|Heavy Ancient Outpost in-game Ancient Outpost 80.png|Ancient Outpost 80 as it appears in-game Ancient Outpost 40-70.png|Ancient Outpost 40-70 in-game Unknown Outpost 80-90.png|Infected Outpost 80-90 in game. Unknown Outpost 60-70.png|Infected outpost 60-70 in-game. Unknown Outpost 40-50.png|Infected Outpost 40-50 ingame. Poll With the Alien Decimation soon to be overcoming Mobilization is amounts, what is your view on this event. Perfect, very well balanced Good, could use some tweaks I don't grind events Not bad, needs lots of fixes though Terrible, Mobilization's are much better Can't wait to see how OP the next fleets will be ---- Category:Recurring Events